


my lips are chapped and my cocoa froze

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: The Avengers take some time to head North and practice their skills in the mountains. Steve suggests a game as a warm up before the training exercises start in earnest.Too bad the Avengers aren't very good at playing by the rules.





	my lips are chapped and my cocoa froze

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "snowball fight" on my Happy Steve Bingo card. Yay! Bingo achieved! 
> 
> Thanks to [Espresso-Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum), elcorhamletlive ([nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei)), and rogerstark for looking over it for me!

Ducking low to the ground, Steve snuck along the snowbank. His breath came out in glittering white clouds as he moved into position, heart pounding. Sounds of activity, the crunch of snow and annoyed muttering, drifted over the wall of snow.

He was outnumbered and stuck in unfamiliar territory. If he was getting out of this one, it’d be by the skin of his teeth.

He shifted his armful of snowballs, preparing to strike. He peeked over the snowbank. Smoke rose cheerily out of the cabin’s chimney just beyond their maze of paths in the snow.  Tony was only a few feet away, at the center of the maze, arms deep in the snow of his fort, fiddling around with something. Completely unsuspecting.

Then Steve spotted a flash of movement— Natasha closing in on Tony from the other side. He hadn’t seemed to notice her at all, he was so absorbed in whatever it was he was doing.

Steve leaped out and threw his snowball at Natasha before ducking and rolling to another bit of cover, leading the fight away from Tony. She twisted out of the way, the projectile only clipping her, but Steve already had another lined up. He got off a few more shots before Clint came out of nowhere, leaping down into the snow. Natasha ducked behind the snowbank as Steve traded shots with Clint.

Suddenly Steve felt the cold, wet impact of snow hitting the back of his neck. He whirled around and caught sight of a shadow with red hair slipping back into their snowy maze. How did she hide so well while wearing black in the snow?

“No team-ups!” Steve shouted, quickly forming new ammunition.

Clint took a shot at Steve’s head. “You broke the rule first.”

Steve ducked back down and tried to listen for the crunch of snow beneath Natasha’s feet. “I did not.”

“Sure, and you just happened to aim for me just before I was about to get Tony,” Natasha said from somewhere nearby.

Steve ran to where he thought he heard her, but she was gone. Then something came toward him at high speed.

“Stop your petty bickering!” Thor shouted as he swung his hammer and showered them all with snow. “I have clearly won this battle.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Tony said from atop his snow fort just as a machine popped out of the snow and rapid-fired snowballs at everyone.

Thor knocked the snowballs away with Mjolnir while everyone else ducked for cover. Even Tony was scrambling down to hide in his snow fort.

“What about Thor? We aren’t supposed to use weapons either,” Clint panted next to Steve.

Natasha crossed her arms and smirked knowingly at Steve. “Tony rather spectacularly broke that rule.”

Under the combined weight of Clint and Natasha’s stares, Steve sighed and dragged his hand over his face. Why he had thought this particular group of people could have a snowball fight without it getting out of hand was beyond him.

“Okay. Game over,” Steve shouted before standing up. The machine immediately stopped spitting snowballs. “Thor, Tony, we said no weapons.”

“Mjolnir is no mere weapon,” Thor said heartily, which told Steve even he thought it was BS. “But in the future, I will leave her inside.”

Everyone’s attention turned to Tony. “Hey, I’m just a billionaire playboy. There’s no way I’m keeping up with you guys without at least some tech.”

Clint snorted. “You’ve got a super soldier at your back, you’re hardly vulnerable.”

Steve rushed to defend himself. “I wasn’t—”

“Hey, guys, is someone going to help me with dinner, because I really don’t want to peel all these potatoes by myself,” Bruce called from the cabin’s doorway. “I’ve got cocoa!”

“We’ll be right there!” Natasha replied.

The others filed inside where Bruce waited with a tray of mugs. He had the fire built up high in the huge stone fireplace.

Steve was about to follow them in when Tony’s hand grasped his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. It was just the two of them out there.

“I don’t need a hero at my back,” he said, before licking his chapped lips and leaning in to press a kiss to Steve’s mouth. “But I sure appreciate having one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a [tumblr post](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/180272412698/my-lips-are-chapped-and-my-cocoa-froze%22) you can reblog!


End file.
